Desolace
by Desolace2090
Summary: Año 2090: Tres jóvenes deciden viajar a Desolace (nombre con el que ahora se conoce a La Manga del Mar Menor) para descubrir qué ha ocurrido allí y por qué una ciudad rebosante de turismo ha quedado completamente abandonada y devastada. Embárcate en esta aventura que no te dejará indiferente.


Carmelo Cano Terrones

 **DESOLACE**

Título: Desolace

Carmelo Cano Terrones, 2017

Idea semilla: Antonio Campos Martínez

Edición digital: Carmelo Cano Terrones

Diseño de la cubierta: María del Mar Álvarez Hermógenes

Revisión: Alejandro Rodríguez Mayor

Prólogo

Estamos en el año 2090, el mundo ha avanzado mucho, pero en lo esencial sigue igual. Los seres humanos siguen siendo una especie egoísta y pasiva, la mayor parte de la población vive en su propia burbuja, una realidad creada en exclusiva para aislarlos y hacerlos seres manejables y casi insensibles con respecto al medio que les rodea. Y lo peor, es que ellos mismos se lo están haciendo.

Las pequeñas poblaciones rurales y los necesarios parajes naturales han ido disminuyendo en favor del aumento de las ciudades. Ciudades cada vez más contaminadas y con mayores desigualdades sociales entre una población que sufre por la mala gestión de los recursos naturales, tan esenciales para la vida.

La sostenibilidad en todas las esferas es cada vez más endeble y el Mundo clama en silencio por gente concienciada y capaz de hacer frente a los problemas que lo atormentan.

Al despertar, Paula se quedó un rato pensando en su cama intentando aún discernir entre sueño y realidad. Había soñado con el lugar que iba a visitar esa misma tarde con sus amigos, la desolada ciudad abandonada de La Manga del Mar Menor. En el sueño la ciudad lucía hermosa, tal y como su abuela le había descrito que era en su infancia, las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, en las playas no había sitio para clavar una sombrilla y el mar lucía limpio y sano. Venia gente de todas partes, incluso de fuera de España, y la economía del lugar era próspera, tanto como para poder ser considerada una de las zonas turísticas más rentables del país. Todo parecía perfecto. Pero aunque parecía un buen sueño, Paula se sentía inquieta, tenía la sensación de que todo eso era artificioso, de que en cualquier momento todo iba a estallar. Y así fue, todo se desvaneció, hubo una gran explosión de luz y seguidamente todo se tornó oscuro. En ese momento despertó. Bien Paula, vuelve a la realidad, sitúate, estamos en julio de 2090 y hoy te vas con tus amigos de viaje, se dijo a sí misma. Saltó de la cama y comenzó a prepararse.

Paula recordaba haber ido durante su infancia a Campoamor con su familia, pero nunca había estado en La Manga del Mar Menor, ni siquiera de paso. Siempre se sintió atraída por aquel lugar y todo lo relacionado con su aciago destino, pero su familia siempre le decía que no había nada interesante en aquel triste lugar y, por lo general, siempre evitaban hablar sobre ello. Era casi un tema tabú para ellos. Su abuela, sin embargo, no tenía problemas en hablar sobre ello, siempre que tenía ocasión de visitarla y hablar con ella a solas, le sacaba el tema. También, por su cuenta buscaba información en internet y otros medios, y básicamente había dos versiones predominantes, las oficiales y las populares, muy influenciadas por los grupos de defensa del medio ambiente. Ninguna de las dos le convencía, la primera tendía a ser poco clara en detalles y básicamente pretendía exculpar al gobierno; la segunda, era casi peor, pues se sustentaba en argumentos muy sensacionalistas y excesivamente orientados a acusar a los gobernantes. Por ello, Paula siempre había querido conocer más de cerca qué fue lo que ocurrió en realidad. Y este verano, por fin, tenía pensado hacer algo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Guille estaba terminando de preparar el equipaje cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Paula. ¿Por qué llamaría si ya habían quedado a las 12 para partir a Campoamor? Terminó de cerrar la maleta mientras la duda rondaba por su cabeza y contestó.

-¡Hola, Guille!-saludó Paula-

-¿Qué hay Paula?- Contestó Guille con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, ¿qué va a pasar?-respondió Paula-

-Jajaja – Su risa era una risa de alivio, pues por un momento había pensado, ciertamente sin motivo, que Paula llamaba para cancelar el plan- Nada, nada.

-Bueno, llamaba para recordarte que lleves la ouija-dijo Paula-

-Claro, claro, no te preocupes, confía en mí-dijo Guile apresuradamente-

-Si confío en ti- respondió Paula- pero debes reconocer que a veces eres un poco despistado y no nos gustaría olvidar un elemento tan clave en nuestro viaje.

-Qué exagerada, tampoco soy tan despistado.- Guille contestó con un tono divertido, pero en el fondo le molestaba que Paula, precisamente Paula, no confiara plenamente en él- De todas formas, la ouija ya la metí ayer en el maletero.

-Perfecto, entonces-concluyó Paula-En un rato nos vemos. ¡Hasta luego!

-Hasta luego, Paula-se despidió Guille-

Colgó y revisó por tercera vez el equipaje mientras pensaba en Paula y en la dichosa ouija. Aquello de la ouija le daba mal rollo, no le gustaba la idea de jugar con esas cosas. Pero no quería mostrarse débil ante Paula, así que aceptó cuando Tito propuso jugar a la ouija y Paula lo apoyó. Este viaje era muy importante para él, llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de confesar a Paula que le gustaba y tras mucho meditar decidió que durante el viaje iba a confesárselo. En algún momento, pensó, seguro que Tito desaparecería, como de costumbre, y tendría la ocasión de quedarse a solas con ella. Esperaba que no le asaltara su habitual inseguridad en el momento clave y lo estropeara todo, como ya le había pasado en más de una ocasión.

Quitando sus miedos e inseguridades en relación con Paula y la ouija, el viaje le hacía ilusión. Había oído mucho hablar sobre La Manga del Mar Menor y de lo que allí ocurrió, incluso había visto algunas imágenes y vídeos, pero tenía ganas de verlo por sí mismo pues hasta la fecha no había tenido ocasión de ir. Siempre se preguntó cómo habían sido capaces de cargarse un ecosistema tan rico como el del Mar Menor sin siquiera pestañear. Esperaba poder soportar aquella visión, pues las imágenes que había visto eran horribles: aguas con un color impropio, animales muertos a sus orillas, deshechos por todas partes... era una escena que le había atormentado más de una vez, pero pensaba que debía enfrentarse a ello tarde o temprano.

Así, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer frente en este viaje, llegó la hora de partir. Primero pasaría a recoger a Tito, que le esperaba en la Plaza Circular de Murcia, y posteriormente recogerían a Paula en Ronda Norte, a la altura de La Opinión. De allí partirían a Campoamor para comenzar sus vacaciones. Revisó todo una vez más y salió de casa. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Eran las 11.30 cuando Tito abrió los ojos. Le costó un poco reaccionar y darse cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde. Se sentía algo cansado, no había dormido mucho, pero en un momento saltó de la cama y comenzó a prepararse a toda prisa. Se duchó, se vistió, tomó un desayuno rápido y metió un puñado de ropa en un macuto. Con todo listo, salió corriendo de casa.

Tito se había pasado la noche leyendo en internet sobre La Manga del Mar Menor. Comenzó buscando cosas concretas sobre movimientos sociales ante las dudosas medidas políticas que se tomaron cuando la situación comenzó a ser insostenible, pero pronto comenzó a pasar de un tema a otro y acabó por perder la noción del tiempo. Durante las últimas décadas se había hablado mucho del tema, se habían generado multitud de debates, artículos de opinión, noticias... también se habían difundido muchos bulos, tantos que ya era difícil distinguir entre lo real y lo ficticio. Entre todo ese movimiento de información apareció el nombre, Desolace, un apodo para aquel lugar desolado en que se había convertido La Manga del Mar Menor. Realmente era un nombre adecuado, y como muchos términos surgidos en internet, no se sabía la fuente con exactitud. Muchos se lo quisieron atribuir, pero nunca se supo realmente quién fue su verdadero autor. En cualquier caso, así es como acabó por nombrarse, y llegó el momento en que ya nadie lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre.

Llegó con un poco de retraso. Encontró a Guille aparcado un poco más adelante de una parada de bus y se subió al coche. Sonrió y pidió disculpas, a lo que Guille contestó con otra sonrisa mientras se disponía a arrancar el coche. A las 12.10 llegaron donde habían quedado con Paula. Y estaba allí, con una maleta a su lado y una mochila a la espalda. Puso el equipaje en el maletero y montó en el coche.

-¡Hola!- saludó Paula-Ya era hora.

-Culpa mía-se disculpó Tito-Se me hizo tarde.

-¿No dormiste?-preguntó Guille mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

-Poco-contestó Tito-Me quedé hasta las tantas leyendo sobre Desolace.

-Yo soñé con él-comentó Paula-Un sueño terrible.

-Quizás sea una señal para cancelar esta aventurilla y tener unas vacaciones normales-dijo Guille, arrepintiéndose al momento por haber sonado tan cobarde.

-No seas tan cagueta-rió Tito-Verás como al final nos lo pasamos bien.

-Además-intervino Paula-¿No tienes curiosidad por visitar Desolace?

-Pues sí-reconoció Guille-Pero...

-¡Pero nada!-le cortó Tito-Todos llevamos años queriendo visitar aquel lugar.

-Es cierto, Guille, es nuestra oportunidad para ver en persona qué fue de La Manga del Mar Menor- dijo Paula.

Guille se limitó a asentir y continuó conduciendo en silencio. Tito y Paula continuaron hablando sobre sus respectivas experiencias con Desolace en la noche anterior (la búsqueda de Tito y el sueño de Paula). No quisieron molestar a Guille, ni forzarle a hablar, lo conocían y sabían que era mejor dejarle tranquilo. No porque fuera irascible ni nada parecido, sino porque sabían que no le gustaba discutir al volante. Y así permaneció casi todo el viaje. A las 13.15 anunció que estaban llegando a Campoamor.

-Ya casi llegamos- anunció Guille.

-Perfecto, tengo un hambre de mil demonios-dijo Tito- no he podido comer nada en el desayuno, sólo he tomado un triste café.

-Bien-intervino Paula-El plan es el siguiente: comemos, descansamos un rato y a las 16.00 como máximo partimos a Desolace.

-Estoy deseando-comentó Guille con un deje irónico.

-Esa es la actitud-dijo Tito mientras él y Paula reían.

A las 13.30 llegaron a la casa y dejaron las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones. La casa pertenecía a la familia de Paula, concretamente a sus abuelos maternos. Su abuelo la había comprado antes de que La Manga del Mar Menor se fuera a pique y todo el turismo de la zona se dispersara por los alrededores, lo que supuso un aumento de precios en bienes inmobiliarios. Se trataba de un duplex situado en la zona de Mil Palmeras, en una urbanización bastante lujosa, muy espacioso y con piscina y parking comunitarios. Pero a los chicos aquellos lujos les traían sin cuidado, lo que verdaderamente les ilusionaba era la aventura que tenían planeada, ir a Desolace y buscar un lugar adecuado para el plato fuerte, jugar al juego de la ouija.

El camino hacia Desolace no era muy largo, unos 40 minutos aproximadamente, así que antes de las 17.00 ya estarían allí. El camino fue tranquilo en casi todo su trayecto pues Guille acabó sacando el tema de la ouija. Pese a que no quería mostrarse débil ante Paula, no pudo evitarlo, ese asunto no le gustaba nada y tenía que intentar por última vez que sus amigos olvidaran el tema. Así que sin muchos preámbulos, sacó el tema.

-Esto, chicos, no sería mejor hacer una visita amistosa y no molestar a los muertos-comenzó Guille.

-En serio, Guille, otra vez con lo mismo-respondió Paula-Ya lo hemos discutido varias veces y estuviste de acuerdo en hacerlo.

-Sí, es verdad, pero no quiere decir que no siga pareciéndome mala idea y que quiera disuadiros por vuestro bien-dijo Guille esta vez con un tono más divertido para aliviar tensiones.

-¡Je! No te preocupes, amigo, no creo que despertemos a los muertos y salgan de sus tumbas-rió Tito- Como mucho charlaremos un poco con alguno.

-Eso, no creo que aparezcan zombis por allí-bromeó Paula.

-¡Ja! Qué graciosos-ironizó Guille-Está bien, vosotros ganáis, jugaremos a ese estúpido juego.

Guille se resignó y decidió acabar la conversación. Por supuesto, odiaba pensar que sus amigos lo vieran como el cobarde del grupo, pero en realidad se consolaba pensando que más bien podría parecer el que más sentido común tenía. Aquello le pareció divertido y suavizó sus pensamientos. Intentó relajarse un poco y disfrutar de aquel emocionante viaje en compañía de sus mejores amigos. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y lo pasaron hablando de trivialidades y escuchando las tonterías de Tito. Y cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta, ya estaban allí.

Desolace apareció ante ellos como un gran fantasma, la ausencia de vida se palpaba en el ambiente. Todo parecía sumido en una atmósfera propia como si estuviera contenido en una gran cúpula, cuyo contenido estuviera aislado del resto del mundo. Por sus calles no se veía un alma, parecía que ni animales quedaban, aunque no sería raro que algún perro o gato callejero habitara en los abandonados edificios de la ciudad. El único resquicio de vida a la vista era la vegetación, aunque en su mayoría lucía reseca y con síntomas de grave deterioro. Por los alrededores el cielo estaba nublado y, aunque posiblemente bajo los efectos de la sugestión, a ellos les pareció que las nubes en Desolace ofrecían un aspecto más oscuro. La tenue luz que conseguía llegar hasta el suelo bañaba una ciudad totalmente abandonada, compuesta por edificios destrozados, vehículos abandonados y cientos de objetos de múltiples formas esparcidos por todos lados. Restos que carentes de una utilidad determinada, parecían resignados a yacer sin esperanza hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Los tres amigos tuvieron que bajar del coche tras haber avanzado un rato por la Avenida Gran Vía de La Manga ya que debido a la acumulación de objetos, la circulación se hacía imposible. A todos les pareció bien, pues así podrían caminar y observar mejor las calles de la ciudad. Paula se aseguró de que no olvidaran la ouija e incluso insistió en transportarla ella pese a los insistentes ofrecimientos de Guille para llevarla él (aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia). Caminaron abstraídos por el desolado escenario y casi sin hablar, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Durante todo el trayecto no se cruzaron con nadie y no era de extrañar, pues hacía ya tiempo que la gente había perdido el interés en aquel lugar.

Tiempo atrás incluso los accesos estaban cortados y vigilados pues mucha gente se acercaba al lugar movida por la curiosidad o por motivos más sospechosos, así que en un principio las autoridades tomaron partido para salvaguardar el orden. Tras un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no merecía la pena proteger aquel lugar y también lo abandonaron, dejando a Desolace como una ciudad sin ley. Ese hecho pareció ideal para el desarrollo de la delincuencia, así que traficantes o fugitivos tenían vía libre para ocultarse allí. Por unos años fue una zona bastante peligrosa, o con fama de serlo, y ahí fue cuando los curiosos dejaron de ir debido al miedo a ser asaltados. Pero también los supuestos delincuentes acabaron por abandonar el lugar, o al menos eso se decía, pues eran muchos los rumores que giraban alrededor de Desolace, desde las supuestas organizaciones criminales que tenían su base de acción allí, pasando por supuestos avistamientos de animales mutantes en sus aguas o incluso ovnis. Aquellas historias hacían disparar la imaginación de los tres amigos mientras caminaban por aquel inhóspito lugar.

-¿Y si nos cruzamos con alguna banda de asaltadores?-comentó Guille rompiendo el silencio-

-No estaría mal, pero yo preferiría a los ovnis-se burló Tito-

-Un pez mutante estaría mejor, ¿no creéis? Venga ya, dejaos de tonterías-dijo Paula-

-Yo no bromeo-respondió Guille mientras Tito rompía a reír-

-Peor me lo pones-respondió Paula-

-Venga, ya en serio, tenemos que decidir hacia dónde vamos.-dijo Tito-Hay que encontrar un lugar adecuado para comenzar a jugar.

-Tienes razón. Yo creo que deberíamos seguir por la Gran Vía un rato, sin desviarnos demasiado-comentó Guille-

-Bueno, ¿y cómo sería ese "lugar adecuado" del que hablas, Tito?-preguntó Paula-

-Pues uno que de mucho miedo, por supuesto-respondió Tito sin dudar-

-Claro, cómo no-dijo Guille con resignación-

-Me parece bien. Estemos atentos, entonces-concluyó Paula-

Continuaron un rato hasta que llegaron a una zona en la que los edificios dejaban ver el mar desde la Gran Vía y decidieron acercarse a la playa. Fue un gran impacto para los chicos, era impresionante ver aquella masa de agua cuyo aspecto denotaba una total falta de vida. El agua era de un color extraño y escupía una densa y sucia espuma. A lo lejos se podía distinguir alguna embarcación abandonada, seguramente a medio hundir debido a la espesa vegetación marina. También abandonados se acumulaban múltiples objetos por toda la playa. Todo ello formaba un cuadro realmente apocalíptico y una mezcla de turbación y tristeza se apoderó de los tres amigos.

-Joder, tío, no sé cómo hemos llegado a esto-comentó Tito rompiendo el silencio y sacando a todos del estado de aturdimiento en que se encontraban-

-Lo habíamos visto en mil vídeos y fotografías, habíamos leído descripciones, incluso mi abuela me lo había contado un millón de veces pero nunca imaginé que se vería así en realidad-dijo Paula-

-Parece un escenario sacado de una película postapocalíptica, no puedo creer que sea real-comentó Tito-

-Es cierto, parece una escena irreal, de pesadilla-dijo Paula acordándose del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior-

-Guille, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó Tito preocupado al no ver reaccionar a su amigo-

-Sí... no te... preocupes-acertó a decir Guille-

-Pues no lo parece-dijo Paula-

-Sí, es que impresiona-respondió Guille con algo más de entereza-Vivirlo es mucho más duro que verlo desde una pantalla.

-Cierto-dijo Paula-Bueno, debemos reponernos y seguir buscando un lugar para jugar antes de que se haga más tarde.

-¡Sí, vamos!-exclamó Tito con algo más de entusiasmo-

-Claro, como si ya no estuviéramos bastante jodidos con la impresión de ver esto-ironizó Guille-

Tito y Paula no contestaron, se limitaron a dibujar una leve sonrisa en sus caras y echaron a andar. A los cinco minutos Paula avistó una vieja casa con aspecto algo diferente a las que lo rodeaban y le llamó la atención, pareciéndole un sitio muy apropiado para jugar a la ouija. Se trataba de una casa con un estilo extranjero, muy de estilo americano, grande, con tejado a dos aguas, detalles en madera e incluso un porche. Paula se lo indicó a sus amigos y Tito rápidamente se mostró de acuerdo; Guille prefirió no contestar. Se acercaron y con la proximidad la casa les pareció más adecuada aún pues mostraba un aspecto lúgubre, oscurecida completamente por la humedad e incluso derruida en algunas partes. Parecía como bañada por una oscuridad mayor a todo lo que la rodeaba, como señalada para atraerles.

Los tres amigos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos, Guille mirando hacia el mar que habían dejado atrás, Tito hacia la parte trasera de la casa y Paula enfocada a la puerta principal, totalmente decidida a entrar. Sin percatarse siquiera, se separaron. Paula entró por la puerta principal, Tito se encaminó hacia la parte de atrás y Guille se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos frente a la casa.

Paula fue la primera en entrar en la casa movida por la curiosidad y el deseo de dejar atrás el horrible paisaje en el que se encontraban. Encontró un interior extrañamente acogedor, o al menos, pensó, comparado con el exterior, pues la estancia en la que se encontraba parecía cualquier cosa menos acogedora. La oscuridad cubría casi todo el interior, había un penetrante olor a humedad en el ambiente y corría una extraña y fría brisa. Parecía un salón, había una pequeña mesa en el medio y un par de sillas junto a ella, una estantería llena de libros cubría casi toda la pared de la derecha y un viejo mueble bar junto un sillón que descansaba en una esquina. Ese era todo el mobiliario con el que contaba la habitación, parecía que el antiguo dueño de la casa optó por la austeridad, sólo los libros parecían abundar allí, o al menos en aquella habitación. De pronto sintió la necesidad de seguir explorando el lugar, así que continuó a la siguiente estancia, una puerta que había a su izquierda, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo abrirla. La curiosidad la mataba, pero no había nada que hacer, quizás más tarde uno de sus amigos podría ayudarla, por lo que resignada decidió intentarlo con otra puerta. Probó con la que había a la derecha de las escaleras y esta sí se abrió revelando un interior prácticamente igual de oscuro pero algo más pequeño. Al fondo pudo ver lo que parecía una campana extractora, se acercó más y ya pudo confirmar que por los muebles que contenía, se trataba de una cocina. Paula pensó que quien viviera allí no debía de llevar una vida muy sana pues había restos de comida enlatada y bebidas alcohólicas esparcidas por la encimera. De pronto sonó un ruido a sus espaldas, una de las botellas se había caído. ¿Qué había podido hacer que se cayera? Se extrañó Paula. Decidió salir de allí y dirigirse a otro sitio.

La parte trasera de la casa mostraba un aspecto igual de lamentable y tenebroso, lo que provocó en Tito una extraña satisfacción. Es el sitio idóneo, Guille tiene que estar cagado, pensó mientras reía maliciosamente. La casa estaba rodeada de matorrales de tono pajizo, a su vez bordeados por una pequeña valla de madera desprendida por algunos tramos y con un avanzado estado de descomposición. Por la pared trasera de la casa bajaba un tubo procedente de los canalones del tejado, junto a él había una ventana que probablemente perteneciera a un dormitorio y en la parte de abajo había una puerta trasera. Tito dudó si escalar por el tubo hasta la ventana o entrar directamente por la puerta, pero pensó que el tubo no ofrecía un aspecto muy estable y se decidió por la puerta. Al entrar encontró un pasillo que pasaba junto a una escalera hasta llegar a un gran salón, a su izquierda había otra escalera que iba hacia el sótano y por último, entre las tinieblas, alcanzó a ver hasta tres puertas. Lo tenía decidido, desde que la vio desde fuera se había sentido atraído por la habitación de arriba, así que subió las escaleras que tenía a su derecha llegando a un pasillo algo más iluminado que la estancia de abajo pues había un gran ventanal que, además, dejaba entrar una extrañamente fría brisa por sus partes rotas. Al fondo había una puerta que parecía dar a una estancia pequeña, probablemente un baño, y a la izquierda estaba la puerta por la que seguramente podría acceder a la habitación que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, así que dirigió allí y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba del dormitorio. Era una habitación muy espaciosa, con un enorme y viejo armario de corte rústico a la izquierda y una espaciosa cama de madera en el centro acompañada de una mesilla en su parte izquierda, con una decoración inexistente y algunos objetos esparcidos por el suelo. Entre los objetos, había libros, papeles esparcidos y algunas botellas vacías, las cuales, pensó Tito, tenían toda la pinta de que no habían estado rellenas de agua precisamente. Decidió examinar el ropero y al abrirlo tres enormes polillas salieron disparadas hacia su rostro, lo que hizo que diera un pequeña salto hacia atrás y exclamara un sonoro taco. Se repuso rápidamente y, sonriendo, pensó "vamos Tito, no me seas Guille". Continuó examinando el ropero, pero no había más que ropa comida por las polillas, así que pasó a la mesilla, sobre la cual no había más que polvo pero al mirar en el cajón encontró un manuscrito en cuya cubierta únicamente ponía "Desolace".

Guille volvió en sí y se sorprendió al mirar a su alrededor y verse solo. Se inquietó un poco, pero al ver la puerta abierta pensó que ya habrían entrado, por lo que se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa. Al entrar no vio a nadie, por lo que su intranquilidad se acrecentó un poco, pero se sobrepuso y decidió mantener la calma y mirar en alguna habitación. Se decidió por la puerta de la izquierda pero no se abría, así que pensó que allí no estarían y buscó en la siguiente, que si se abrió. Entró en lo que parecía un comedor, una gran mesa rodeada de varias sillas era el único mobiliario de una estancia poco iluminada pues una gran cortina impedía el paso de la luz exterior salvo por algunas partes rotas por las que pasaban los débiles rayos del sol de La Manga. Sobre la mesa había vasos, copas y platos, y también había frente a la silla del fondo una gran cantidad de papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa, de los cuales no se podía leer apenas nada por su avanzado estado de descomposición. En uno de ellos, sin embargo, pudo entender una frase que decía "no hay esperanza, ya sólo quedo yo en este condenado lugar... qui-... pue-...", texto que dejó helado Guille. Intentó buscar algún texto más que pudiera leerse pero únicamente pudo hallar palabras sueltas o frases inconexas. Desistió y decidió seguir buscando a sus amigos. Salió del comedor y decidió subir las escaleras, quizás estuvieran arriba, pensó. Llegó arriba y al momento escuchó la voz de Tito soltando un taco, como si algo lo hubiese asustado. Se asustó y se quedó petrificado, pero se armó de valor al pensar que algo malo pudiera estar sucediéndole a sus amigos, especialmente a Paula, y se encaminó hacia allí.

-¡Paula, ¿estás bien?!-gritó Guille irrumpiendo en la habitación-

-¿Pero qué dices, pirado?-reaccionó de súbito Tito apartando la vista del libro que estaba examinando-Soy yo, ¿y por qué gritas?

-Pensé... te oí gritar y pensé que estabais en peligro-respondió Guille un poco avergonzado-¿Dónde está Paula?

-¿Paula? ¡Ja! Menudo caballero andante estás hecho-se burló Tito-

-Venga ya, Tito, no digas tonterías-dijo Guille-Es normal que pregunte por ella.

-Sí, claro. Y también es normal que suspires por ella-apuntó con sorna Tito.

.Déjalo ya, Tito-dijo Guille un poco inquieto-

-Venga, tío, a mí me lo puedes contar, soy tu amigo-dijo Tito con un tono más serio-

-No es nada, de verdad, es mi amiga...-contestó Guille sin sonar muy convincente-

-No te lo crees ni tú-sonrió amistosamente Tito-

-Bueno... un poco sí que...-comenzó a decir Guille cuando escuchó su nombre-

-¡Guille! ¡Tito! ¡¿Dónde estáis?! ¡Venid para el sótano!-Gritó Paula-

-Salvado por tu amada-dijo Tito-Vamos, ya me lo confesarás en otro momento.

Tito salió corriendo y Guille, aún un poco bloqueado, reaccionó y lo siguió. Llegaron al sótano donde Paula los estaba esperando con todo preparado. Había colocado en una vieja mesa de pequeño tamaño el tablero de la ouija, que había transportado en una bolsa colgada al hombro, acompañado de unas velas que debía de haber encontrado en el propio sótano y conseguían que una estancia tan o más fría que las demás habitaciones de la casa, resultara bastante acogedora. Pero al mismo tiempo, el contraste entre la luz de las velas y la sombra proyectada por los objetos de la estancia formaban una escena de corte tenebrista que parecía sacada de un cuadro barroco.

-Qué mal rollo-comentó Guille mirando la ouija-

-¡Es perfecto!-exclamó Tito-

-¿Os gusta?-preguntó Paula con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-

-¡Me encanta!-contestó entusiasmado Tito-

-¿De dónde has sacado las velas?-preguntó Guille eludiendo la pregunta-

-Estaban por ahí tiradas-contestó Paula-

-Pues nos han venido de perlas para iluminar esto un poco-dijo Guille-

-Sí-respondió Paula-Y por suerte también encontré una caja de cerillas. Aunque me ha costado mucho conseguir encender una.

-Bueno, dejaos de rollos y vamos al lío-Intervino Tito-¡Es hora de jugar!

-Sí, vamos allá-dijo Paula-Antes de que sea más tarde.

-Bueno-comentó Guille aunque no estuviera nada conforme-

Paula lo había dejado todo listo, hasta el pequeño vaso que iban a utilizar como herramienta para comunicarse con lo que fuera que les contestase. Se sentaron alrededor del tablero, se miraron y sin mediar palabra pusieron los dedos sobre el vaso. Por un momento contuvieron el aliento, sintieron un nudo en el estómago y a todos les pasó la sombra de la duda de si debían jugar con esas cosas. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se echó atrás, así que comenzaron. "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Preguntó Paula tomando la iniciativa. Esperaron un momento pero nada ocurrió. "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Repitió Paula. Seguía sin haber respuesta. Lo intentó dos veces más con idéntico resultado y separaron los dedos del vaso preguntándose si estarían haciendo algo mal.

-Nada, no hay manera-dijo Tito un poco decepcionado-

-Quizás sea una señal para dejar este asunto de una vez-comentó Guille-

-No sé, yo no me rendiría, igual deberíamos volver a intentarlo de nuevo-propuso Paula-

-Bueno, por probar no perdemos nada-dijo Tito-

-Yo no creo que funcione-comentó Guille con intención de disuadirlos-

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos-respondió Paula decidida-

-Cierto-dijo Tito-Venga, vamos.

De nuevo alrededor de la ouija y con los dedos sobre el vaso, lo intentaron. Paula volvió a preguntar si había alguien ahí y cuando parecía que iban a obtener el mismo y decepcionante resultado de las veces anteriores, una brisa fría recorrió la habitación meciendo la llama de las velas y helando la sangre a los tres amigos. Seguidamente, el vaso comenzó a moverse en dirección al SÍ. Guille apartó la mano, Paula y Tito lograron contener el mismo impulso pero no consiguieron frenar una sobrecogedora sensación en su interior.

-Tito, has sido tú, seguro-dijo Guille temblando de miedo-

-Yo no, te lo juro-respondió Tito-

-Venga, tío, con estas cosas no se juegan-insistió Guille-

-Que no, Guille, de verdad que no he sido yo-volvió a negar Tito-

-¿De verdad que no has sido tú, Tito?-preguntó Paula- Esto es importante, no debemos gastar bromas.

-En serio, Paula-contestó Tito con una expresión de total seriedad-

-Yo le creo, Guille-dijo Paula-

-Joder, entonces qué ha sido eso-dijo Guille con un tono que no dejaba ocultar el miedo-

-¿Un espíritu?-aventuró Tito-

-Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo-respondió Paula decidida-Sigamos.

-¡Y una leche!-exclamó Guille automáticamente-Yo no vuelvo a poner la mano en eso.

-Venga, Guille, por favor-le pidió Paula-Sabes que es importante para nosotros, queremos obtener respuestas sobre lo que sucedió aquí.

-Vale-dijo Guille tras dudar un momento. No podía resistirse a una petición de Paula cuando le hablaba de ese modo-

Con Guille de nuevo dispuesto, volvieron a poner sus dedos en el vaso y Paula preguntó: "¿Quién eres?". El vaso comenzó a moverse inmediatamente hacia la letra V, después lo hizo hacia la I, tras ello hacia la G y así sucesivamente siguió con la I, la L, A, N, T, E. "¿Vigilante?" Se preguntó Tito en voz alta. Se miraron entre ellos sin entender muy bien. Paula pasó a la siguiente pregunta: "¿Cuál es tu nombre?". No hubo respuesta, así que lo intentó con otra: "¿Vigilante es tu nombre?". Tampoco hubo respuesta, por lo que cambió de estrategia y preguntó: "¿De qué eres vigilante?". Esta vez sí comenzó a moverse el vaso, primero hacia la letra D, después pasó a la E, continuó con la S, O, L, A, C, E. En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento de enigmática procedencia atravesó la habitación y apagó las velas.

-¿De dónde habrá venido una ráfaga así?-dijo Tito, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

-No sé, por la ventana no puede haber sido, está sellada-respondió Guille mientras Paula intentaba encender una cerilla-Y yo he cerrado la puerta al bajar.

-Algún hueco habrá por ahí-dijo Paula intentando buscar una explicación razonable-

-Es posible, está muy oscuro y no podemos ver la estancia al completo-la apoyó Guille justo cuando Paula logró encender una cerilla y con ella las velas-

-A todo esto...-comenzó a decir Tito-Ha dicho Desolace... ¿que es el vigilante de Desolace?

-Sí, es verdad, eso ha dicho-confirmó Paula-Quizás deberíamos seguir y preguntarle qué sabe sobre lo que pasó en La Manga.

-Sí, eso es-dijo Tito-Sigamos.

-Ya que estamos...-dijo Guille ya con cierta curiosidad-

Una vez colocados en sus puestos, Paula formuló la pregunta: "¿Sabes qué sucedió en La Manga del Mar Menor?". Al momento el vaso se movió hacia el SÍ. "Bien", dijo Paula e inmediatamente pasó a la siguiente pregunta: "¿Nos podrías contar qué ocurrió?". De nuevo obtuvieron un SÍ como respuesta. Paula se encontraba ya pensando cómo continuar cuando de pronto todos sintieron una presencia junto a ellos. Se trataba de algo incorpóreo, invisible, pero claramente estaba allí, a su lado, y era frío como una llave. Tenían los pelos como escarpias y estaban totalmente paralizados, no podían mover ni un músculo, a duras penas podían mirarse los unos a los otros con una mirada de profundo horror. Lo siguiente que sintieron fue una presencia en su mente, una voz que les decía que no tuvieran miedo, que lo único que quería era contarles cómo La Manga del Mar Menor se convirtió en Desolace. Los chicos sintieron como se calmaron un poco y, curiosos, dejaron que el espíritu comenzara el relato.

Comenzó hablando de las causas conocidas por todos: vertidos de aguas residuales, los nitratos procedentes de la agricultura o la contaminación por los hidrocarburos de las embarcaciones a motor. Después les habló de que todo ello fue fruto de la mala actuación de los gobernantes y de su codicia y las de los grandes empresarios, pero sin olvidar a la propia gente de a pie que, con su pasividad, también tiene que cargar con su parte de culpa. Tras ello comenzó a hablar sobre las consecuencias que los problemas medioambientales causaron en la población de La Manga del Mar Menor.

Primero les habló de las manifestaciones que se realizaron cuando la gente empezó a ver cómo todo se iba a pique. Pero como ha ocurrido en innumerables ocasiones, esa reacción llegó tarde y de nada sirvieron las intensas manifestaciones que se repitieron a lo largo los años exigiendo a los gobernantes que tomaran medidas para frenar los problemas que estaban haciendo que su modo de vida se viera alterado tan drásticamente, hasta el punto de pender de un hilo. Y ese fue el siguiente paso.

El turismo, principal motor de la zona, se desplomó. Eso hizo que la mayor parte de la población perdiera su empleo y su medio de vida, pues hoteles, restaurantes, tiendas... todo aquello que se sustentaba con el turismo cayó con él. Del mismo modo, la pesca, otro medio de vida de muchos habitantes, comenzó a verse resentida. Los peces empezaron a morir y a desaparecer de las antaño ricas aguas del Mar Menor, y los pocos peces que quedaron con los años comenzaron a provocar una epidemia de intoxicaciones y mucha gente murió por esa causa, así que las autoridades prohibieron por completo la pesca. Incluso hubo gente que aseguraba haber visto peces con malformaciones, algo que nunca llegó a confirmarse o a creerse del todo pues muchos aprovecharon para realizar montajes que acabaron por destaparse y desacreditar a los posiblemente auténticos.

Inevitablemente, tras la imposibilidad de ganarse la vida mediante el turismo, la pesca o de cualquier otra forma, la población autóctona optó por el éxodo. Paulatinamente, la gente fue abandonando sus viviendas y partiendo en busca de una vida mejor a otros lugares. Pero con el abandono de viviendas y locales y el correspondiente descenso de la población, poco a poco fue estableciéndose la anarquía y la delincuencia tomó protagonismo, robos y asaltos eran el pan de cada día, así que los pocos habitantes de conducta pacífica que se resistían a irse se vieron obligados a hacerlo. Se estableció la ley marcial con la intención de frenar la ola de delincuencia, pero se hacía muy difícil de controlar, por lo que hasta las autoridades desistieron en su labor.

Finalmente, La Manga se convirtió en una ciudad fantasma y sólo unos pocos desgraciados vagaban por sus calles y malvivían en sus rincones. Más tarde, ni eso, con los años acabó por quedarse completamente desierta. Y más tarde aún, llegó el olvido.

En ese punto, el espíritu dejó de hablar y los muchachos dejaron de sentir la presencia en sus cabezas y a recuperar el control de sus cuerpos. Paula volvió a encender las velas pues se habían apagado de nuevo. Tito fue el primero hablar.

-Qué pasada, estoy temblando aún-rió nerviosamente-

-¿Ya está? ¿No nos cuenta más? ¿Ni siquiera nos va a contar su historia?-dijo Guille sorprendentemente más indignado que asustado-

-Qué quieres más, tío, pensaba que ya estarías cagado-dijo Tito sorprendido-

-En serio, ¿no os habéis quedado con curiosidad?-preguntó Guille-

-Pues sí, la verdad-respondió Paula-

-Quizás deberíamos preguntarle de nuevo con la ouija, ¿no creéis?-dijo Tito-

-Podríamos-dijo Paula-

-Vamos a intentarlo-intervino Guille con decisión-

Tito y Paula se miraron algo incrédulos ante el cambio de su amigo y, con las mismas ganas de saber más que él, se pusieron manos a la obra. Paula siguió tomando la iniciativa en el interrogatorio y lanzó la pregunta: "¿Sigues ahí, vigilante?". El vaso se movió al SÍ. Paula no perdió el tiempo y lanzó la siguiente pregunta: "¿Podrías contarnos tu historia?". El vaso comenzó a moverse: O-T-R-O-D-Í-A. De pronto un estruendo sonó escaleras arriba y los tres amigos saltaron del susto. Las velas se apagaron y la estancia se tornó fría, casi insoportablemente fría. Poco a poco recobraron la compostura y decidieron subir arriba.

-Bueno, ya está, ahora sí, nos vamos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Guille a sus amigos-

-Quizás por una vez deberíamos hacerle caso al bueno de Guille-dijo Tito-

-Sí, ya se ha hecho tarde, deberíamos ir hacia el coche-dijo Paula al tiempo que abría la puerta del sótano-Si oscurece por completo nos será imposible volver.

-¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?-preguntó Tito-

-No lo sé ni me importa-respondió Guille-Vámonos cuanto antes.

Los chicos salieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso al coche. Tardaron un poco más que en la ida pues se les hizo de noche unos treinta minutos antes de llegar al sitio donde habían dejado el coche y tuvieron que hacer uso de sus móviles para alumbrar el camino. Pese a estar en pleno verano hacía mucho frío y al llegar al coche lo primero que hicieron fue encender la calefacción para entrar en calor. Cuando ya se sintieron algo más reconfortados, Guille puso el coche en marcha y regresaron a Campoamor. Al llegar a la casa se ducharon e intentaron cenar algo pero, aún sin reponerse del todo de la experiencia que acababan de vivir, apenas pudieron probar bocado. También tardaron en dormirse, pero poco a poco fueron cayendo en un sueño profundo en el que se adentraron hasta bien entrado el día siguiente.

Los chicos pasaron dos días recuperándose de la experiencia que habían vivido y pensando sobre ello. Había sido con seguridad la experiencia más extraordinaria que habían vivido y que seguramente vivirían. Fue espeluznante pero también fue emocionante, tal y como estuvieron de acuerdo en reconocer todos. En primer lugar, la impresión de ver Desolace fue abrumadora, nunca habían imaginado que se sentirían así de desolados al visitar el lugar del que tanto se habían empapado a lo largo de los años. Pero así fue, Desolace se mostró arrebatadoramente apabullante ante ellos y no les quedó otra que hacerle frente y aceptar lo que estaban viendo y sintiendo. Y luego llegó la casa, la ouija y el espíritu, "el vigilante". Demasiadas experiencias de alta tensión para un sólo día. Pero pese a ese arrebatador cúmulo de emociones, interiormente los chicos deseaban volver. No fue hasta el tercer día que uno de ellos sugirió regresar. Y para sorpresa de todos, fue Guille.

-Chicos, ¿y si volvemos?-dijo directamente Guille-

-¿A la casa?-preguntó Tito-

-Sí, claro-respondió Guille-

-Me sorprende que precisamente tú lo propongas después de tanto negarte el otro día-intervino Paula-

-Tienes razón-tuvo que reconocer Guille-Pero todos nos quedamos con la curiosidad de saber más.

-Cierto-dijo Tito-Además, el propio espíritu nos dijo que volviéramos otro día-

-Y bueno, quizás no haya peligro, no pareció que quisiera hacernos daño en ningún momento-dijo Guille esta vez más inseguro-

-Bueno, pues podríamos ir esta tarde después de comer-propuso Paula-

-Perfecto-dijo Tito-

-Bien, pues esta tarde vamos-dijo Guille con ánimo-

Y así lo hicieron, esa tarde volvieron y contactaron de nuevo con el espíritu a través de la ouija. Pero esta vez algo cambió, el espíritu que se presentó como el "vigilante de Desolace" días atrás esa vez lo hizo como un biólogo marino y éste contó su historia, la de como dedicó su vida al estudio del ecosistema marino del Mar Menor y su progresivo deterioro. Los chicos extrañados, decidieron volver al día siguiente y de nuevo el espíritu se presentó de otro modo, siendo esta vez un político que les relató la forma en que, siendo concejal de medio ambiente de la zona, actuó de forma incorrecta cuando se hizo necesaria su intervención en el problema del Mar Menor. Regresaron al día siguiente con la curiosidad de saber si de nuevo el espíritu tomaría una personalidad diferente y efectivamente, lo hizo, siendo esta vez un pescador que vivía de la pesca y que tras el deterioro de las aguas y de sus peces, tuvo que dejar su hogar y unirse al éxodo. Los chicos regresaron seguros de que nuevamente el espíritu se manifestaría con una personalidad diferente, pero esa vez el espíritu no se presentó de ninguna manera. Los chicos lo intentaron y lo intentaron, pero no hubo manera. Resignados, se dieron por vencidos y regresaron a Campoamor con una amarga sensación de decepción.

Pasaron unos días intentando hacerse a la idea de que su aventura había acabado pero no podían dejar de preguntarse quién o quiénes eran los espíritus con los que habían contactado gracias al juego de la ouija. Después de darle muchas vueltas, Paula transmitió sus inquietudes a Tito y Guille.

-Chicos, yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado-dijo-Estoy pensando en nuestra primera visita y la conversación con "el vigilante" y sobre todo en sus últimas palabras al pedirle que nos contara más sobre lo que ocurrió. Dijo "otro día", como si fuese él quien iba a seguir contándonos la historia.

-Es cierto, a mí me dio la misma sensación-dijo Guille mostrándose de acuerdo-

-Ya, ¿pero no pudo ser que se nos manifestaran varios espíritus?-intervino Tito-Al fin y al cabo tampoco sabemos qué o no es posible en estos casos.

-Es verdad, hay que reconocer que hasta ese día no pensábamos ni que fuera realmente posible contactar con los muertos-dijo Paula-Pero aún así, es una sensación que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Guille-si lo pensáis, cuando conectamos mentalmente (o como fuera) con los espíritus, la sensación era la misma, como si fueran la misma persona.

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto-reconoció Tito-No había diferencia alguna .

-Ya os digo chicos, que aquí huele algo raro-dijo Paula-Deberíamos volver e investigar.

-Pues volvamos esta tarde-propuso Guille-

-Joder, Guille, sí que has pegado un buen cambio con esta experiencia-dijo Tito sorprendido-Antes nos habrías puesto mil impedimentos para no ir.

-Es cierto, te veo más decidido que de costumbre-comentó Paula mirando fijamente a los ojos a Guille-

-Qué exagerados-dijo Guille ruborizándose y volvió a pensar en sus planes de declararse a Paula, olvidados por los acontecimientos de los días anteriores.

-Decidido, esta tarde volvemos para investigar-dijo Tito con una gran sonrisa-

El aspecto de Desolace era igual de desalentador como en los días anteriores pero los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado un poco y ya no les afectaba tanto su desoladora visión. Llegaron a la casa del espíritu a media tarde, así que aún tenían unas horas para buscar pistas que le ayudaran a resolver el misterio de "el vigilante". Tito propuso buscar por separado, pero Guille no se mostró muy por la labor, así que Tito entornó los ojos y con resolución dijo que al menos él buscaría por separado. Resignados, Paula y Guille dijeron que ellos se encargarían de la parte de abajo y Tito de la de arriba. Ya con todos conformes, comenzaron la búsqueda.

Paula y Guille recordaron la puerta cerrada que no pudieron abrir en su momento, así que se dirigieron hacia allí. La puerta seguía tan cerrada como la última vez, pero esta vez Guille tiró de ingenio, recordó una barra de metal que había visto tirada frente a la casa, la cogió y con ella y algo de suerte, ya que la cerradura estaba muy deteriorada, pudo abrir la puerta haciendo palanca. Dentro encontraron una habitación que a todas luces era un estudio, pues contaba con un escritorio repleto de materiales de escritura y papeles esparcidos por todos lados. Mientras Paula estudiaba los papeles en busca de pistas, Guille echó un vistazo al resto de la estancia y aterrado pudo observar lo que parecía un pez disecado en el fondo, un pez que parecía horriblemente deformado.

-¡Paula, qué es esa cosa!-exclamó Guille-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Paula mientras miraba hacia donde le indicaba Guille-¿Pero qué...? Parece un pez...

-Sí-dijo Guille-un pez deformado.

-Seguro que se trata del pez mutante del que siempre se ha hablado y nunca se ha podido confirmar su existencia-aventuró Paula-

-Es posible-dijo Guille-parece real.

De pronto escucharon a Tito llamarlos desde arriba-¡Guille, Paula, subid! Dejaron atrás la misteriosa habitación del pez mutante y subieron rápidamente a ver qué había descubierto Tito. Al llegar arriba no vieron a Tito pero supusieron que estaría en el dormitorio. Efectivamente, allí lo encontraron con un libro entre las manos.

-Mirad, es un manuscrito titulado Desolace-dijo Tito-No recordaba que lo encontré el primer día, pero como me interrumpió Guille lo dejé y me olvidé por completo de él.

-Oye, fuiste tú el que gritaste y acudí en tu ayuda-se defendió Guille-

-Sí, no me hagas recordar tu hazaña caballeresca-dijo Tito riendo-

-Dejad las tonterías-intervino Paula-¿De qué trata el libro?

-No sé, pero mirad la nota del principio-dijo Tito y se la mostró-

"Seré breve en esta presentación. Este manuscrito es un recordatorio, una memoria de lo que pasó y puede pasar, de lo que no hay que olvidar jamás. En él hay realidad y hay ficción, pero ante todo hay verdad. Mi papel ha sido el de vigilante de lo olvidado y mi tarea la de transmitir lo que he observado".

-¿Vigilante de lo olvidado?-dijo Paula-¡Seguro que se trata de nuestro espíritu!

-Sí, lo mismo he pensado yo-afirmó Tito con una sonrisa de satisfacción-

-Parece que has hallado la clave, amigo-dijo Guille-Ahora toca leerse el libro.

-Yo lo haré-se ofreció Paula-No parece muy largo, puede que para mañana lo haya terminado.

-Todo tuyo-respondió Tito-Ahora volvamos.

-Sí, de camino en el coche comenzaré a leerlo-dijo Paula-¡Vamos!

Paula se puso manos a la obra nada más acomodarse en el asiento de atrás del coche. Para cuando llegaron a Campoamor ya tenía leído más de un cuarto de libro. Esa noche la pasó casi entera leyendo y acabó el libro. A la mañana siguiente contó a sus amigos lo que descubrió gracias a él. El libro, tal y como decía la nota del principio, relataba lo que ocurrió en La Manga del Mar Menor mezclando realidad y ficción. Pero lo más curioso fue descubrir que lo contaba desde tres puntos de vista: el de un biólogo marino, el de un político y el de un pescador.

-¡Eran las mismas historias que nos contaron los diferentes espíritus!-exclamó Paula emocionada-

-¿En serio?-dijo incrédulo Guille-

-Vaya pillo el vigilante-rió Tito-

-Teníamos razón, había gato encerrado-dijo Guille-

-Sí, pero como dice en la nota del principio, es una mezcla de realidad y ficción-comentó Paula-No me extrañaría nada que "el vigilante" se basara en personajes reales para crear a sus protagonistas.

-Es posible-Guille se mostró de acuerdo-

-Bueno-dijo Tito-Pero aún no hemos descubierto quién es "el vigilante".

-Cierto-dijo Paula-Se me ocurre que podríamos buscar el registro de la casa, seguramente esté disponible en el archivo histórico y ya se pueda consultar.

-Pues vamos a conectarnos y descubrámoslo-dijo Tito-

-Yo lo haré-se ofreció Guille-

Guille se descargó la aplicación del archivo histórico en su móvil y en la base de datos buscó por la dirección de la casa (que tenía en el registro de actividad del móvil). Hubo suerte y pudieron comprobar que la casa fue comprada en 2044 por un hombre llamado Argus. Buscaron información sobre él internet, pero no hallaron mucho, siendo un viejo perfil de una red social lo más revelador pues les mostró que no era natural de La Manga del Mar Menor y que era escritor, algo que ya sabían de primera mano.

-Bien, pues ya está, todo resuelto-dijo Guille con satisfacción-

-Sí-dijo Paula-Es cierto, el misterio ha sido resuelto, pero no debemos olvidar que Argus nos ha transmitido un mensaje importante: no hay que olvidar. Es importante recordar lo que pasó en La Manga del Mar Menor para llegar a convertirse en el desolado lugar llamado Desolace. Ojalá y todo el mundo lo recordara para no volver a repetir los mismos errores.

-Deberíamos publicar el libro-propuso Tito-Así quizás el mensaje pueda llegar a algunos.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Paula-

-Yo también-dijo Guille-

-Bien, pues ahora sí que ya está todo resuelto...-comenzó Tito-Menos lo tuyo con Paula.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Guille horrorizado mientras observaba como Paula se sonrojaba y Tito se reía a carcajadas.

Satisfechos con haber descubierto el misterio y con el firme propósito de hacer llegar a la gente la historia de Argus, dedicaron el resto de sus vacaciones a disfrutar de un mar aún sano en una ciudad aún con vida.

Epílogo

Este relato pertenece a una narrativa transmedia realizada por alumnos del Máster de Comunicación Móvil y Contenido Digital de la Universidad de Murcia.

Con nuestro proyecto pretendemos abordar el problema medioambiental que sufre actualmente el Mar Menor y a través de una narración ficticia intentar poner al espectador de la misma en una situación extrema en relación a dicho problema, algo que tenemos la esperanza que sea un modo de dar visibilidad y crear conciencia entre el máximo de gente posible.

Queremos agradecer a los lectores de este humilde libro su atención y animarles a continuar la historia a través nuestra página web y los diferentes medios en los que se desarrolla.

Equipo de Desolace.

.es


End file.
